Systems comprising multiple local management devices collecting data for use in managing air-conditioning devices (air conditioners, hereafter) installed in multiple buildings and a central management device receiving the data for use in the management from the multiple local management devices are known (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
When a new air conditioner is connected, the multiple local management devices each send data for use in managing the connected air conditioner to the central management device. The central management device starts managing the newly connected air conditioner using the received data.